Supernatural Creatures (On Hold)
by Passions2Write
Summary: Abigail Morgan has just moved into the new town of Waterfall Harbour, what happens when she meet the Original Family and finds out that she in fact knew them all along especially the younger brother. Will they find love or will death take her away again from him again. Love can survial all but can a broken heart? Kol/OC
1. New Start

**Hi, I am really excited to post this as one of my new stories. I wrote this up a while ago and I just found it, so I hope you like it. Supernatural Basic mainly, All Characters are mine as I own them apart for the Original Family which is own by TVD. Please Review if there is any mistakes please let me know and I will try and corrected it straight away :) enjoy the Demon inside of me.**

**Supernatural**** Creatures**

Chapter one – We leaving because of you

In the small town of Waterfall Harbour, lived a secret where the supernatural live, with different supernatural creatures such as Ghost, Vampire, Werewolfs, Succubus and Incubus live.

Today I am moving to the new town called Waterfall Harbour with my mother and three brothers, our mother decided she needed a new break as our father had left her for another woman. I won't lie it destroyed her as she has only ever been with one man and the moment her back is turned he cheats, I hate him more than ever. For a year my mother was so depressed and upset, she was always walking on egg shells around us as she was scared that it would upset us. When she announced she wanted to move I was willing to go with her to make her happy, my brothers was selfish at first saying how they would be leaving their lives and their girlfriends behind but I reminded them that she needed a fresh start and if they feel like that. Move out and live with their girlfriends eventually they decided to come with us, I couldn't help feel smug.

"Abigail, are you ready" shouted my mother

"Yes" I said as I come down the stairs

"Thomas, James and Nathaniel are you all ready" she shouted once again

"I'm going to wait by the car" I said as I smiled and walked off, as I opened the door I saw my father and send him death glares

"So you really going Elizabeth?" asked my father who looked extremely annoyed

"Yes Leo, time for a break with my children" said my mother

"You are taking my children away from me Beth, come on you don't need to punish me" said my father

"Well you shouldn't have cheated then should you" said Nathaniel who looked at me and smirked then winked

"Nathan don't get involved in things that does not concern you" my father said

"I will when you hurt my mother, you destroyed her. Well you not going to hurt us no-more, we are done with you so get over it and go and live with Polly or whatever her damn name is, come on little sis" Nathaniel said as he took my arm and lead me to the car

"I'm sorry you leaving everyone behind I know I was harsh before" I said trying to say sorry he smirked at me as his bright green eyes glowed with joy knowing how uncomfortable I feel about apologies

"Oh it's fine Abigail, I understand sweetheart" he said as he messed my once perfect hair up. Seconds later my mother come out with James and Thomas on her heels

"You excited for a fresh start" asked our mother

"I am" I said smiling at her, as we moved away from our old life I couldn't help but feel sad, times was changing I just hope I was ready for it. As I put my headphones in I felt myself dropping off to sleep.

"Abby kins time to wake up" as I slowly opened my eyelids I looked at my older brother James, he looked far from happy and he did seem rather annoyed as I scanned the car I realised I must have fell asleep on Nathaniel lap as I looked up and I saw a big cheesy grin.

Once we got out of the car I looked at the house in front of us, nothing grand or big. Plain and awfully boring I yawn looking at it, the paintwork needed to be retouched along with the water on the floor and also there was a big hole in the floor. New start is not the term I was looking for, as my mother looked at me she smiled "I know it's a little run down but it shouldn't take long to update" said my mother who seemed more happy now then she ever did.

As I got inside the house, I was worried because if the outside was bad then god help the inside, as I walked up the stairs slowly testing each piece of wood relieved that I didn't go straight through I sighed in relief as I got upstairs.

I looked in each of the bedrooms there was five in total, I then decided I wanted to look in the attic as I pulled the little wire that folded down the stairs I bit my lip and walked up once again praying it was safe, I was such a dare devil today.

Once I got inside I couldn't see anything so I grabbed my phone quickly and flashed the lights on, as I looked around for a light I found it and pulled it, to find that it didn't work. I sighed in anger I pulled my light on the floor to see if I was going the right way back down when I notice different symbols on the floor. As I slowly sat down I stared at it, it looked like a devil of some kind and next to it was a picture of a male and female, it was almost like there body was being drained as I tried to look around for more, I couldn't do it due to the fear of what I seen on them three little symbols, seconds later the light turn on I screamed in shock and surprised to find my brothers laughing at me.

"You actually need to turn the light on" said Thomas

I mocked him with his own words

"So creepy, this house is" said Nathaniel

"Look at these marking on the floor" I said pointing to them as they all knee down their eyes brows arch back

"Great we are living in a demon house" said James _was he being serious?_

"That not funny" I hissed and run downstairs


	2. Meet the Originals

**Second chapter is now posted, there will alot of twist and turns in this story as I got it nearly all planned out so please review, it encourage me to write faster. **

**Chapter Two - Meet the four originals**

As we got back downstairs I heard my stupid brothers still laughing "Oh your light went by the way" said James as I looked up at them they smirked like Cheshire cats. I walked into the living room to be surprised to see four people there, a tall man with short blonde hair and the most deepest blue eyes possible along with the other two men, who was obviously brothers as they looked the spitting image of each other, I finally saw a young women between the age eighteen maybe nineteen, she was beautiful, she had long blonde hair and green eyes. They must be a family.

"Oh there you four are, I would like to introduce to you Klaus" said my mother so Klaus was the one with blonde hair

"This is Elijah" as I looked the older brother, I had gathered that he was oldest considering the younger brother had a smirk of cockiness around him and then my eyes dart to the younger brother who was smirking like he won the jackpot "This is Kol and this is Rebekah" said my mother "And these four here is, Abigail, Nathaniel and James, lastly my oldest son Thomas" my mother said does she ever shut up?

"Nice to meet you" I said as they all smiled at me like they knew who I was.

"Are you going to school on Monday" Rebekah asked me and Nathaniel

My brother looked at her and smile, seem like he has forgot his ex-girlfriend already by the pure look of joy that appearing on his face already

"Yes, our Abby here is a little nervous" said Nathaniel I wanted to slap him so hard, I wasn't feeling nervous it was him he told me earlier

"You be fine darling, I be there" as I looked to Kol I believe that was his name, I smile softly at him

"That is brilliant if you excuse me I need to get a light bulb" I said running to one of the boxes

"It is daytime" said Thomas

"Not in the attic" I said as I finally found one I smile in success "Got one, nice to meet you" I said before dashing off as I turned around I heard my mother call me damn it "What" I shouted

"Take your brother and Kol, Rebekah upstairs with you sweetheart" I rolled my eyes as I looked around I notice they was walking really slow as I pulled the stairs down I looked over briefly and notice Kol and Rebekah was watching me with so much intense it made me nervous

"I won't be long" I said going upstairs as I once again grabbed my phone I reflected the light I suddenly felt myself getting cold as I flashed the light around the attic I found a box, as I edge my way toward it. I sat down and was about to opened it when I heard no as I turned the light up I saw Kol face shinning down at me, he picked me up and grabbed the light bulb and put it in.

"What is that" he asked once the light turned on

"I just found it" I said

"Don't open things that could be dangerous"

"How could that be dangerous it's just a little box" I asked he suddenly grabbed me and looked into my eyes "You are not to open things that does not concern you, I have just found you Abigail and I will not lose you again.. I want you to forget the last bit but I want you to remember not open things" said Kol "Understand" he asked

"I will not open things that does not concern me" I said he looked at me and smile brushing some hair out of my face

As he looked down at the floor where we was standing "Succubus must have lived here once" he muttered as he was about to walk away I grabbed his coat "There is more on the wall" I said pointing to the wall as he walked over he was muttering something else.

"We need to sort your family house out darling, it seem to be possessed" said Kol as he stared in my green eyes

"Have we met before you look familiar" I asked him he looked at me and smirked

"You could say we old friends" said Kol he smirked and looked in my eyes once again

"Do you find me handsome?"

"Yes"

"Nice to know we on a good start, stay away from this place okay sweetheart" he said

"Okay Kol" I said smiling as I walked downstairs with him.


	3. The Haunting Part One

**Hi, Can I just say a big thank to the one person who favourite my story :) This chapter may be a bit confusing, the bold writting is the 'memory', if you need me to explain it, I will :)**

**Review this chapter please :)**

**Chapter Three – The Haunting Part One**

Our mother has asked the Mikaelson around for dinner which seem to amuse Kol for some reason, Elijah and Klaus has helped to unpack the boxes for the living room, we could finally have somewhere to eat as I went in the kitchen, I thought I heard some calling my name as I saw Kol family downstairs along with my mother and two brothers, I decided to go upstairs and see what Nathaniel wanted as I walked past them all, I notice Kol was watching me.

I walked up the stairs checking each room for him couldn't find him anywhere "Nathan where are you" I said walking along the long narrow corridor which seem so much more bigger now, I slowly looked around once again realising that the stairs for the attic was down for some reason I knew I wasn't allowed up there. Did someone tell me? As I walked by the first step "Nathan, are you up there" I shouted up the stairs, I heard a _BUMP!_ "Are you okay" I shouted why couldn't I move my legs. Come on move I said to my inner self as I tried to move my legs again, It was pointless.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" as I looked around I saw an annoyed Kol

"Nathaniel up there" I said to him, he looked at me and then looked up the stairs

"Are you sure" he asked

"He was saying my name when I was laying out the kitchen table" I said to him as I slowly touch his hand by accident as I looked up trying to get a closer look.

"I see that you can't go upstairs" Kol said smiling like he was happy with himself

_The Swenson Family, Emmeline Swenson.__One life went as twenty more came_

"Did you just hear that" I asked Kol he looked at me confused

"Emmeline Swenson, one life went as twenty more came" I said as I felt myself getting shivers as I looked upstairs I saw something, I could finally move my leg

_Come my child, let's return home, come my child, let's return home._

"Abigail look at me" I ignored him as I continue walked up the stairs

"Abigail what are you doing"

"Abby"

As I walked in the attic I saw a woman in her early twenty's she was smiling at me, her long black hair and deep green eyes she looked so much like me.

"You need to leave my child, return home"

"Who are you" I asked

"I'm someone who is looking after you, return to Kol my child. He can't get through"

She gently held my hand leading me to the stairs as I walked away I felt her present leaving me as I got down the stairs Kol grabbed me and pushed me into my bedroom. He was checking me over for some reason his eyes then scam mine "What your name"

"Abigail Morgan"

"Who was with you upstairs"

"I don't know, she had long black hair and deep green eyes" I said

"She looks like you then" whispered Kol, he said it as more of a fact then a statement

"She said you was waiting for me but yet I heard the tune over and over again, come my child, let's return home, come my child, let's return home" I whispered as Kol grip me in a hug

"What is going on here brother" as we looked to the door we saw Klaus and Elijah

As the brothers step in they closed the door, now I was feeling scared more so than before "I go downstairs" I said trying to walk past Kol who wouldn't move

"No one isn't going to hurt you" said Elijah

"This house uses to be own by succubus and somehow it is now haunted" said Kol

"How do you know it is haunted" asked Klaus

"Because Abigail heard someone calling Emmeline Swenson" said Kol suddenly there eyes went wide just like Kol eyes did before

"How would she know that" asked Elijah as they all turned towards me as I looked down

"Someone up the attic said it" I said realising how stupid it sounded, I felt someone lifting my chin up as I looked in Kol eyes he sighed

"I compelled her to say downstairs, it worked for a while until she heard the noises and then suddenly the compulsion went away"

"Really Kol" asked Klaus who didn't look like he believed him, Klaus walked up to me and grabbed my chin "You will not go upstairs do you understand me" I nodded and repeated the same words, second later Elijah and Kol said the same thing to me.

As we was all eating our food I couldn't help but look at the three brothers for some reason I felt scared of them now and I am not sure why, Nathan was found in the garden by Rebekah who seemed confused how he got there considering she was standing by the backdoor all that time. As we was eating our stir fry I heard a noise again as I looked towards the door I notice Nathaniel heard it too "Did you hear that" whispered Nathan in my ear I nodded and continue to eat my food. Suddenly we jumped as we heard singing;

_Sunny bright, sky's comes shining down on us, come dance your love away,_

_Oh my darling two children of mine,_

_How I miss calling you mine,_

As Nathan and me jumped again as we heard another tune;

_Time is running out,_

_Get out before the sunrise,_

_Dreams of darkness come true,_

_Run my darling, children of mine._

"Okay I am creep out" Nathaniel said

"Nathan, are you okay my darling" asked my mother

_Dead, Dead, Dead my sweet children of mine,_

"Who is dead" I whispered "Excuse me" I said to my mother and slowly got off my chair I noticed Kol was watching me like a hawk, as I slowly went upstairs making sure I didn't make much noise as I got near the attic I saw the stairs was down again. I walked up the stairs slow and gentle so no one could hear me as I went to turn the light on I saw something from the outside window.

**I saw a young girl no older then eighteen running along the fields, laughing and giggling at something as I took a closer look, I notice she was wearing a long green dress as her black curly hair flew in the wind she looked around laughing once again suddenly she was caught by a boy who looked nineteen he was carrying her and swinging her around which made her laugh I smile at the couple as the couple turned around.. I saw someone coming behind them with some kind of knife he grabbed the girl cutting her neck causing her to bleed out, the boy screamed and cry at the person.****Trying to bring the girl back to life, shortly after some villagers come with others people and I saw everyone crying, I heard someone screamed "BRING THOMAS SWENSON, HIS DAUGHTER IS DEAD I REPEAT HIS DAUGHTER EMMELINE SWENSON IS DEAD, LEAVE MY BOY" as the boy turned away I gasp it was Kol I got closer to the window and saw the black hair girl on the floor, my heart stop the girl was me.**

"_Now you know what happened" as I looked to the girl she looked sad, she was staring at the young boy crying_

"_How do we look alike" I asked_

"_Because our life keep getting repeated, he keep seeing us die" _

"_Emmeline Swenson" I whispered_

"_I was so in love with him, he just told me he wanted to marry me.__I was so happy I wanted to play a game of chase but my brother had other ideas, he didn't like the idea of being happy" as I looked at her in shock_

"_Your brother, that was your brother" I asked shocked_

"_He was possessed" she claimed as I looked to her brother who was being held down by the villagers I shortly saw her family coming, her parents crying over her dead body_

"_Why did he do it" I asked_

"_He was in love with one of the women in the village, our father refused their marriage as she already had a child even though she was widowed, I was my father greatest prize and he loved me as I loved him" I looked at the girl who had the same face as me in pity_

"_I am sorry" I whispered_

"_Don't be, I .. we will always come back.__I just wanted to warn you Abigail" she looked at me and smiled as she looked down at the marking on the floor_

"_I always wondered if I was buried here" she asked_

"_Why" _

"_The women in that drawing looks so much like us see look" as she knee down, I followed suit "See the devil, well it was rumoured that the devil liked to take innocent souls especially when they were sleeping, it wasn't like succubus or incubus they are supernatural.__These devils were made due to their unnatural present" she said as she touch the picture_

"_My brother heard you singing" I said she smirked_

"_Of course he would, don't look so worry he won't harm you.__We are always together, we die as we are born together.__Your brother looked so much like my older brother Sean.__I loved him so much, he and my father were close" said Emmeline _

"_What happened to him"_

"_He died the same day as I did, our parents wanted to keep us together as they buried us leaving poor Kol and Rebekah heartbroken"_

I heard someone screaming my name again _"Say hi to Kol for me, tell him I miss him and it is time to move on from me and he must protect you" she said quickly before kissing my forehead._

Kol suddenly flew into the attic door leaving me shocked "Emmeline was here"

"See our compulsion didn't work" Kol said to his brothers

"What did Emmeline say" asked Elijah

"Nothing much, I saw her dying" I whispered before I fainted into someone arm as I opened my eyes briefly before completely passing out I saw Kol holding me with fear in his eyes.


	4. Flashback - Emmeline

**This is a flashback chapter on Emmeline where she lost her life, sorry I havent uploaded sooner, I been busy with uni etc. Anyway hope you enjoy, reviews ;)**

**Chapter Four – Secrets of the past life **

**Emmeline Swenson**

Today I am meeting Kol again in secret, I don't know why we must pretend we do not care for each other but Kol said it's our special little secret that we only know, he says it adds to the excitement. I hate keeping secret though, I am terrible at them as I walked through the field I looked around and saw Kol he was smiling at me.

"Dear Emmeline what are you doing out here on your own" he said as he gently moved my hair from my eyes

"I wanted to go for a walk" I said smiling softly at him

"You should have come and found me, what if something happened to you"

"Then I will no longer be here"

"That's an awful thing to say, take it back immediately" said Kol angry as I looked down I pouted my lips

"I am sorry Kol" I said not even looking at him

"I suppose you have to kiss me right on the lips to make it up to me" I looked up at him and giggled as he pointed to his lips

"Oh, do I now?" I asked still giggling

"Yes it is the rules" said Kol as he come closer

"Rules are made to be broken, but if you play chase with me I may consider your offer" I said smirking running off to the other field as I looked behind me I saw him trying to keep up with me, I was laughing suddenly he caught me and swing me around like a ragdoll

"What is my prize my lady" he asked

"A kiss" I said as I gently pressed my lips to his, he gently sat me on the floor as we looked up at the clouds, and I felt him playing with my hair "I want us to be married Emmeline" as I looked up and smiled

"Are you telling me the great Emmeline Swenson has finally got the amazing, the brilliant Kol Mikaelson to settle down, oh my I feel so faint" I said fanning my face with my hand which made him laugh

"Seem so darling" he said as he kissed me again as we broke away from the kiss, I smile at him

"I thought you wanted us to be a secret" I whispered as he closed the gap between us

"I want us to be together, I want you to call me yours and I will call you mine. I love you Emmeline, I always have from the moment we first met, and please say yes my heart could not handle the pain if you said no"

"You must ask my father permission though" I said

"I will do it straight away" said Kol as I stood up, I smiled at him "But first you must catch me again" I said laughing once again running from him didn't take him long to catch me as I looked over I saw my older brother walking up to us.

"My dear brother, what is the matter" I said as I walked up to him, his eyes looked so teary

"Our parents won't let me marry Louise" he said as I hugged him tight I took a step back

"Maybe I should talk to father Lewis" I said looking at him

"Can I have a hug again" he begged

"Of course you can" I said as I walked towards him he suddenly grabbed my throat, he pulled me near him. Seconds later I felt him running his blade across my throat. All I heard was screaming and crying.

"I am sorry dear sister but why should you have a happy ending along with that bastard brother of ours" as I looked up once more, I felt him stabbing me through the stomach. I heard Kol scream once more.

"No, No, NO this cannot be happening to me. WHY DID YOU DO THAT" shouted Kol

"Emmeline please wake up"

That day our parents lost two children, I stayed near Kol as he cried for me. I didn't want him to move on without me being there, I loved him and he loved me. We just realised we wanted to spend our life together, grow old. My father would approve the marriage for both myself and Sean wedding but Lewis was always the odd one out. He always loved Louise but she was a bitter, nasty women and our parents wanted him to marry someone like Rebekah who was full of light, bright, happy.

Our brother was put to death that day, we watched as he was burned alive. We watched our parents decided they needed to continue our line, they asked Ester to do a spell to continue our life even if it was meant we was to be reborn. Ester referred to it as being reincarnated, every twenty years we would be born together, every twenty years I would see Kol again. Our parents had two more children which continue the line for us.

We have once lived till the age of ninety but I don't want to keep being reborn I want to be with my soul mate, the only one who can save me is Kol.

True Love Never Dies – No matter how many times you try to kill her

Kol P.O.V

It been nearly a year since I lost Emmeline, I can't stand not being with her. I love her and I always will, my parents are trying to find a wife for me but I do not want to marry anyone but her. Every day I plant a flower on her grave and speak to her about different stuff I have done it is not the same though, I miss her voice. Why does it hurt so much? I wish we never hide our love for so long, I will never do it again.

"You must come inside my son" as I looked to my mother I grit my teeth

"I would rather not" I spat

"You will see her again, I told you this"

"She will not be the same person" I said angry

"She will look the same, she will be with Sean. Only thing different would be her name would you rather lose her all together" NO I would have rather she stayed and be married with me.

"When will I see her again" I asked

"Twenty years from now"

"I will be too old for her" I said as I suddenly broke down

"If it's true love, age does not matter"

"If it's true love, she would have never left me" I cried, for the first time I properly cried

"I will go home my son, please return home" said my mother as she walked away

Two night later I lost my brother to the wolfs, our life would change whether we wanted it or not.


	5. Dreams and a date

Chapter Five – Dreams and a date

_As I went downstairs I was surprised to see no one there, I walked to the kitchen and picked up a diet coke, as I looked around the living room I saw some boxes on the floor as I picked up the one box I started to unpack it only to hear something drop on the floor._

"_Who is there" I managed to shout out_

"_Calm down darling" as I looked to the door I saw Kol there smiling at me, he grinned as he moved closer to me _

"_Missed me" he said as he run his hand down my cheek towards my neck, I suddenly froze as I felt his other hand moving along my thigh I managed to look at him I was surprised to feel his other hand moving my dress up as he looked at my lips he grabbed them with his own kissing them with such power and hunger as I moaned I felt him rip my nightdress off me completely, I moaned as he pulled my panties down slowly rubbing my core._

_I moaned as I felt his finger go inside me moving at inhuman speed, I couldn't breathe as I reached my orgasm as I screamed out his name when I come I was surprised to see him pulling his trousers off him, he picked me up and slammed me on the living room floor I grip the floor as he entered "oh god" I moaned as he thrush into me._

I woke suddenly all shaking and extremely horny why was I dreaming about Kol? I know I look like his past lovers but that was seriously creepy it like he knew how to press my buttons.

As I walked to my school I was shocked to see Kol by the front gate, he was wearing a black coat on with light blue jeans, he smirked as he saw me approached him as I was about to walked in he blocked me I moaned in annoyance "Yes Kol" I said looking up at him he grinned down at me smirking as he had the advantage of height over me.

"Miss me love" he whispered as he kissed my neck

"No I don't know you so how can I miss someone I don't know" I said trying to move but every time I moved, he moved in the same direction

"God you are so annoying sometimes" I muttered

"Did you stay out of the attic" he asked

"Yes father now move" I said he smirked

"Did you have any interesting dreams?" I looked at him in shock and I realised he was in my head, I pushed him against the school wall getting I suddenly saw a flashback of us kissing on this wall "You messed with my dreams didn't you" I asked him, he smirked at me.

"How could you do that to me" I said he looked shocked by my reaction

"Abigail it is no big deal" he said rolling his eyes, I was amused by how calm he was reacting how could he think that is normal?

"No big deal Kol you went into my head and we made love" I whispered and looked away with shame "You must think I am one of your whores or toys" I said as I walked away from him quickly

"I don't think you are a toy, I didn't mean for that to happened last night it was only a dream we didn't actually have sex" said Kol who pulled me into him

"Don't you understand Kol I wanted it to be real but you just went into my dreams messing with my mind for no good reason" I said feeling so disappointed in him

"You ready kiddo" as I looked to Nathaniel I smile and walked away from Kol not even sparing a glance, I wasn't surprised to see him though in all my classes. I walked into history and saw Kol as I looked around there wasn't a spare seat I walked over to him "Is this seat taken" I asked him he looked up at me and pulled a smug face

"Umm it is kind of taken, my bag here needs the space" I looked at him annoyed

"You can sit by me" as I looked towards the voice I was surprise to see a really good looking boy asking me to sit by him, I looked at Kol he didn't look amuse as I was about to walk over there "Sit here" it sounded more like a demand than anything.

"I thought your bag needed the space" I said sounded amused by his sudden turn events, Kol got up and walked over to the man, said something. The man then looked at me "I'm sorry but this seat is taken" what did he just do?

"How did you do that" I asked him shock

"Want to know a secret" he whispered into my ear

"Sure" I said

"I'm vampire sweetheart" I looked at him and smirked "Of course you are, someone is a twilight fan" I muttered as I walked away from him, I went into the bathroom where I checked my reflection as I looked down at my phone, I then checked the time and put my phone back in my pocket as I looked back up I jumped as I saw Kol reflection staring at me as I turned around he stared at me.

"Kol this is the girl bathroom" I muttered as I felt him getting closer to me, he pushed my head to the one side and kissed my neck as I moaned I suddenly felt him biting into my neck as I was struggling but he didn't stop, when he finally did I stared at him in shock. He seemed to be ashamed of himself his eyes said it all "Now you believe me".

"Cat got your tongue darling" I stared at him I pressed my hand on my neck and saw the blood, I felt a tear drop falling down my eye "Bet you wouldn't do that Emmeline" I managed whispers.

"Your Emmeline idiot" I tried to push him off me but he wouldn't move

"You are the idiot" I spat

"No you are" childish much

"Bet you never really loved her" I said he looked at me and pinned me against the wall

"I never moved on, if I did I wouldn't be here talking to you now would I sweet Abigail" he muttered into my ear while gently pulling my hair

"You bit me" I said I stared at him, my mother always said I had doe eyes I never knew what she meant by that

"You made me angry" he brushed my hair from my eyes as I looked into his eyes I saw something a flash of love almost I must be mistaken, he got off me and walked away but he turned around "I think we should go on um what do you call it a date" I looked at him annoyed he bit me and now he wants to go on a date, I smirked as I look back in the mirror seeing him waiting for my answer

"I guess I go on a date with you unless you are planning for me to be your meal" I said he smirked as he come closer he twirled me around as I faced him I saw his face changing I backed away from him but he bit into his own hand and his one hand grabbed my hips as I moved he held his hand out, I pressed my lips towards his blood as I swallowed it I was surprised that his blood didn't taste that bad.

"No you are not my meal sweetheart" he said kissing my lips.

"Well I guess it is a date then" I said he smirked like he won almost "But there has to be rules"

I saw him rolling them lovely brown eyes of his but grinned at me at the same time "Go on" he said

"No more planting them dreams in my head and no more biting me unless I ask to you" I said

"Fine one big rule for you no flirting with other men in front of me"

"I wasn't" I said defending myself

"Just promise, it drives me crazy to think about another man touching you" I wasn't flirting

"Fine" I said

"I know you must think I am being over the top but I hate the idea of someone else falling in love with you and in the past that has happened, you never once fallen for them but it still tore me apart I can't lose you again, my heart can't take the pain anymore" I touch his cheek as he closed his eyes as I run my hand down his cheek I slowly pressed my lips to his, nothing else mattered right now it was just us, I know it was wrong to bite me but every time I look at Kol all I see is the past and how much I loved him back then, I realised back then that I could never betray him. As we deepen our kiss I moaned as he picked me up and pushed me into the wall, our kiss was full of passion.

**Review if you want **


	6. Flashbacks

**Chapter Six – Flashbacks of the past **

_**England **_

_Today I am meeting Kol I am excited to say the least as I walked throughout the garden with my maids following me from behind as I turned around I saw Lady Rebekah as we both wrapped our arms together we walked through the garden "How are you this fine evening" asked Lady Rebekah as she looked out the stable men one catching her attention "I am fine and yourself, how is Francis" I asked knowing her crush on the stable man with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he was handsome but I found Kol better looking "How do you know about him" asked Lady Rebekah who seemed shocked by my outburst "I am sorry Lady Rebekah I assumed you both was in love with each other by the way you look at each other, I am sorry if I spoke out of place" I said as I looked down "Do not fret child it is true but please do not tell my brothers you know what they get like" said Lady Rebekah as I nodded we smiled and walked towards the dinner room as I coughed I choked out some blood "Are you okay Lady Elizabeth" asked Lady Rebekah "I think I may have caught the plague" I said scared as Rebekah looked on worried "Do not worry I will save you if I must and Kol will without a second thought you should know that" said Lady Rebekah "Do not tell him, he has no reason to know" I begged as she nodded but looked uncomfortable._

As I woke up from my dream or was it a memory I turned to my clock and saw it was only 6am "Serious" I groaned into my pillow as I turned to get back to sleep I couldn't, I wondered what I meant by the plague maybe the black death or something. I got dressed and ready for my date with Kol maybe I could ask him about my dream as I chose a royal blue sundress with a light white flat shoes as I opened the door I headed out and saw Kol standing by his car as he whispered I blushed with nerves, I walked over him to him as I saw him wearing a leather jacket and light blue jeans he looked handsome as he opened the door I got in.

"Sleep well" asked Kol as I bit my lip I wondered if I should tell him about my dream "Um it was okay you" I asked biting my lip as I looked towards Kol he was staring at me "Please look at the road and not at me, it is unsafe" I muttered feeling nervous when I heard a chuckle next to me as I turned towards Kol his lips turned up to a grin "Sorry darling but you have always been a bad liar not that you need to lie if you didn't sleep well" said Kol okay I will tell him "I had a dream where I was a lady and I started to coughed up some blood" I said when his head snapped towards me as his dark brown eyes narrowed to me, he seemed to be containing his temper "What else happened" asked Kol "We talked about Rebekah lover he was a stable boy and she didn't want me to tell you, she called me Lady Elizabeth" I said trying to remember the most important detail to tell him "Did I catch the black death" I asked Kol as his eyes stayed station to the road I guess I got my answer as I looked down I almost felt empty why did I keep coming back to life as I closed my eyes I listened to the sounds of the car driving.

**England (The Henry Period) **

As I walked through the castle with Queen Anna we latched onto each other with Lady Rebekah next to us, as Anna talked about her only daughter Elizabeth the apple of her eye I smiled as she talked about her unborn son too as I looked towards King Henry with the lords also known as Rebekah brothers I smiled as I saw Lord Kol "Cousin Lord Kol is looking at you" smirked Anna as I looked down feeling somewhat uncomfortable I could hear my other cousin Lady Mary flirting with the Lord Niklaus who seemed amused, they called her the great whore as she has been with other men across the border "Would you consider being my husband mistress Victoria" asked my cousin as I bit my lip I did not want to be known as a whore like my cousins before I could speak Lady Rebekah spoke for me "My brother wants a pure wife and if she is not pure your uncle will not be happy Anna" said Lady Rebekah as I whispered a thank you she winked at me "True you are his special little girl" muttered Anna oh I know someone who keep his interest "You want someone who hold his interest but not in sexual desire don't you dear Anna" I said holding into Lady Rebekah and my cousin hand "Of course but it's true he might enjoy you too much" said Anna as I smirked she looked at me confused "Our cousin Lady Betty, she is not attractive as you cousin" I said feeling guilty but I knew she would not be married as she is a bastard child and if she does become with child at least she will be financially supported all her life "I suppose, actually that is a brilliant idea and that whore Lady Jane will not go near my husband, I hate that women Rebekah and Victoria, how dare she think she can come and steal my glory and the love from my husband" said my cousin who had found Henry with Lady Jane, they were kissing and Anna was furious as I would be, I am so lucky to be marrying someone like Lord Kol. He is so kind and gentle "My ladies" as I looked up I saw my handsome suitor as we bowed for him, he walked over to me lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing it "Beautiful" I heard him whispering as my face went red.

Hey all – I'm sorry but there first dates will be uploaded after my holiday as I have to pack my stuff up anyway it be good so don't worry I'm excited to write it.

**Reviews **


End file.
